


Il y a besoin de ce

by Diana924



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Le feste di corte riuscivano sempre a divertirlo anche se si rivelavano spesso noiose si disse Philippe de Lorraine.





	Il y a besoin de ce

Le feste di corte riuscivano sempre a divertirlo anche se si rivelavano spesso noiose si disse Philippe de Lorraine.

La vita in generale era noiosa, forse il trasferimento a Versailles avrebbe reso tutto più stimolante, fosse anche per pochi giorni. Aveva perso di vista gli altri, era stato sicuro di aver individuato Antoine tentare un attacco frontale al violinista e alla cameriera di sua cugina Mazarin ma non ne era sicuro, non mentre Philippe d’Orleans lo aveva individuato, quella mania di vestirsi da donna lo stava annoiando anche se era alquanto eccitante.

<< Pensateci voi, io distrarrò sua moglie >> gli sussurrò Guiche prima di allontanarsi, sapeva bene come aveva intenzione di distrarre la duchessa d’Orleans, e non poteva importargli di meglio, non quando il fratello del re gli fece segno di raggiungerlo, avrebbe obbedito con piacere. Intravide Chatillon mollemente sdraiato su uno dei sofà alzare la maschera e ghignare al suo passaggio, possibile che fossero tutti delle sgualdrine?

Il tempo di trovare un angolo buio e sentì la bocca di Philippe su di sé, adorava il modo in cui l’altro lo baciava in quei momenti, era tutto incredibilmente stimolante specialmente per il suo basso ventre. Portò le sue mani sulla schiena dell’altro, stringendolo a sé, godendo del contatto della seta contro la sua pelle e lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito. Philippe si staccò per lanciargli un’occhiata carica di malizia per poi inginocchiarsi e trafficare con le sue brache.

Si appoggiò al muro godendo di quel momento, il fratello del re in persona lo stava leccando e succhiando come una sgualdrina del Pont Neuf, un discendente di san luigi aveva le labbra strette intorno alla sua virilità, Philippe d’Orleans gli stava facendo quello che solitamente facevano le puttane, era lui a dominarlo, non l’altro. Portò lentamente le mani sulla nuca di Philippe per incitarlo, sapeva quanto l’altro tenesse ai suoi capelli e non poteva permettersi di sbagliare, non ora almeno; Philippe sembrò averlo capito perché si mosse con maggior vigore, incitandolo a fottergli la bocca e lui obbedì, un’occasione simile non gli sarebbe ricapitata. Potevano sorprenderli da un momento all’altro, chiunque poteva vederli e quello che facevano era illegale ma erano troppo in alto per poter essere toccati: lui era un Lorena e Philippe il fratello del re, nessuno li avrebbe mai potuti rovinare.

Sentì l’altro allontanarsi e represse un gemito di fastidio, era il momento di fare sul serio, e lo avrebbe fatto. Philippe lo baciò facendo aderire maggiormente i loro corpi, facendogli intuire fin troppo bene cosa desiderasse, e lui glielo avrebbe dato, e glielo avrebbe dato tutto.

Con gesti decisi invertì le posizioni e l’altro gemette di piacere quando gli alzò le gonne, troppo forte perché ebbe l’impressione che qualcuno li stesse osservando. Era solo un’illusione si disse prima di far scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio carico di sensualità e lussuria, lo voleva e lo voleva adesso. I loro movimenti erano perfetti, Philippe sapeva come muoversi e lui come regalargli il godimento che l’altro cercava, aveva la sensazione che si fosse concesso a qualcun altro prima di lui ma era solo un sospetto e nessun sospetto gli avrebbe rovinato quella meravigliosa scopata.

Sembrava che fossero nati per quello, per quel contatto, per quella forma di sensualità che non era amore, non poteva essere amore, non doveva si era ripetuto più volte. Philippe gemette nella sua bocca prima di portare una mano alla sua virilità, era più potente di quanto credesse pensò.

Era così vicino, un’ultima spinta, un ultimo bacio e lo sentì riversarsi tra i loro stomaci, i suoi muscoli interni che sembravano quasi voler intrappolare la sua virilità, era tutto così perfetto pensò pochi istanti prima di abbandonarsi alla calma dell’orgasmo, e che li vedessero pure, che la corte intera li vedesse, in quel momento niente era più importante di quel corpo premuto contro il suo e del godimento che stava provando.


End file.
